Why We Save the World
by Dancanman
Summary: A collection of interviews, recorded post-finale. Will include Chuck, Casey, Beckman, Sarah, Roan, Bryce and more! Completed so far: Chuck, Casey, Sarah Up Next: General Beckman
1. Chuck

_A totally off the wall idea of mine, hopefully it's not too boring. I plan to have Sarah, Casey and a few other major spy characters interview in the following chapters. I know that the premise is a little screwy, but bear with me, I think the story's worth it._

---------

"Why do I save the world? Well, for starters _I_ don't save the world. But yeah…" Chuck reclined on the couch and started off into space. After a long, thoughtful pause, he continued. "You really want to know what motivates me to keep getting shot at, dangled off of buildings, tortured and living in a constant state of fear?"

"Well I did ask the question didn't I?" the man sitting across from him was perplexed. It wasn't really _that_ hard of a question.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Chuck said slowly, leaning forward and rubbing his palms together. "Fine. I do it because, if I don't innoce-" He stopped abruptly and sighed deeply. "Who am I kidding? I do it because I don't have any choice."

"What do you mean you don't have any choice? If you didn't want to be an agent why did you sign up in the first place?"

"I didn't sign up. But that's not why. The government would be all-to-happy to have me leave their service. And I'm quite sure that atleast one of my partners would be glad to see me go." He smiled, and began to drift off again.

"Ok, so why did you say that you don't have a choice?" The journalist kept mumbling to himself: 'Last interview of the day matt, you can do this. You CAN do this.'

"Because I couldn't live with myself if I quit." Chuck sighed deeply and looked out the window, eyes fixed on the national mall outside. He elaborated, "See, without the government, I'm nothing. Some looser who fixes computers at an electronics store for eleven dollars an hour; still reeling from a bad breakup that happened almost five years ago. I have no purpose, no direction, no hope for the future."

"And this job with the government gives you a sense of fulfillment?"

"No, but… It gives me access to that. Let me put it this way, being an analyst allowed me to work with some very special people, who have changed my outlook on life. "

"You still haven't answered my question." The man said, the annoyance in his voice audible.

"Because without this job, nothing really matters."

"Ok, we'll come back to that later. In this next segment of the interview, I would like you to tell me about your team. What makes it so successful? What are the dynamics between your team members? "

"Well, I have two partners, Casey and Sarah. Casey, well he was dumped on his head as a child. You don't want to get on his bad side, that's for sure. But he really throws himself into his work. Always gives 100%, no matter the mission. And once you get to know him, he's actually a great guy. Never talks about his feelings though, not ever. Really crusty. Really, REALLY crusty."

Chuck settled back into the couch and began to stare intently at the ceiling. "And then there's Sarah. She is truly one of a kind. She has this, this way with people. Now partly, that's because, well…" Chuck dug into his wallet and pulled out a crumpled picture. It had been sitting there for forever, it seemed to him. Reluctantly, Chuck slid the picture across the glass table separating them.

"Good lord."

"Yeah, I know. But seriously though, her looks are just icing on the cake. Smart, funny, caring, and talented: she should be way outta my league right? And yet somehow I got a girl like that, to love a guy like me. I'll tell ya, there's nobody else I'd rather have watching my back. And unlike Casey, I can actually talk to Sarah about stuff. See I'm what Casey would call a 'social butterfly' by nature: I like to talk about my feelings and stuff to people. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have her there to talk to, especially that first couple of months."

"So, you guys have a thing?"

"Not exactly. But she's the reason I'm still in this shitty job. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for leaving without her. I'd go back to that lonesome delinquent that I was in a minute."

"Well thanks for your time Chuck, I'll let you go back to saving the world." The two men rose slowly and shook hands. "No problem. But don't think for a second that your keeping that picture!"

---------

_Not __**so**__ bad right? Please review! And don't be afraid to be critical. Infact, if something seems off, please say it! Reviews=Chapters! And just in case you didn't hear, please review!_


	2. Casey

_Notice the very similar opening, did that on purpose!_

_______________________________________________

"What kind of a stupid question is that?"

"well, I can get a better idea of your personality if you tell me why you joined the NSA in the firstplace."

Casey let out a loud grunt, and Matt consulted the 'cheat sheet' that Chuck had given him yesterday.

"Skeptical with a side of annoyance?"

Casey grinned "Damnit Bartowski! You got any booze?"

"Scotch ok?"

-----

After Casey had gone through almost half the bottle, he began to open up to his biographer.

"Well, after Desert Storm I got bored so I transferred to the NSA. My goal in life has always been to protect the American dream, whatever the hell that is. Then again, how well do you think I could cope with a wife, kids and a minivan?"

"You're telling me that you will jump out of a plane into a gun battle without hesitation, and yet having a family scares you?"

Casey chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds about right. To some degree, I already have a family. Walker is the mother, and Bartowski is the son. Only problem with that is they have a very un-maternal relationship."

"Have you ever thought that you might be jealous of Chuck? Don't even try to tell me you don't find Sarah attractive; I saw a picture."

"Well, since we're getting all deep here, I guess I am, sorta. But not for the reasons you think. Frankly I've never been attracted to Walker. It's not that she's not pretty, she's drop dead gorgeous. But sometimes I think it's good to setup boundaries. She's the best partner I've ever had. Sarah thinks on her feet, and makes connections quick. By all means she's way out of Bartowski's league. But I am jealous of him, of them, because they managed to find somebody, even working for the government." Casey's voice slowed to a drawl, and he took a longing glance at the now-empty scotch bottle.

"I don't really have anyone to talk to, ya know? And most of the time, that's a good thing. But it's nice to know that somebody's there for you… I've only had relationships that were physical. Never really any emotional connection present. I guess that's my way of trying to protect myself from getting hurt, but sometimes I just wish." By this time, the hardened agent was on the verge of tears, when confronted with his own venerability.

"How do you feel about Chuck and Sarah's relationship?"

"Honestly?"

"Yep, honestly. I won't tell."

Casey snorted. "you're writing a book on us as a team, how could you _not_ tell?"

"See? I put down my pencil."

"Well, ever since operation moron began, those two had a special connection. I don't know what it was for Sarah, but for Chuck, well, it's obvious. And frankly, it's stuff o' legend!" Casey let out a hearty Chuckle. "Computer geek in a sucky job gets the stunning, smart, caring girl. However, it hasn't been until the last couple of months that they really have gone overboard. Walker has two modes, girly and agent. 'Girly' is when she acts, well, normal. She tries to empathize with Chuck, and even me sometimes. Agent mode is when she's focused on the mission only, almost oblivious to the consequences her actions might have. And until about August, agent mode has reigned supreme. But there was this mission when she thought, for a fleeting second, that Chuck was dead. And I think that that scared her into realizing that what they have hardly ever happens in this job. I'm a great example of that. Emotionally constipated, self-destructive." At this point, Casey stopped, and began to look out the window.

"So, what's with your Ronald Regan obsession?"

"My what? Oh yeah. Well, everybody's gotta have a role model right? Think about it. Whether you agree with his policies or not, you can't help but admit the guy was a success. Hollywood star, California governor, President. He helped bring an end to the cold war. In fact, he basically defines the Republican party as it is today. I never wanted to be an actor or a politician, but I did want to do my job, and do it well. Got to shake his hand once, back when his library opened in 91. Best day of my life."

Casey's thought was interrupted by the ringing of Matt's phone.

"yeah."

"Miss Walker here to see you sir."

"Send her up. Well, Casey, It's looks like we're out of time. Really enjoyed talking with you."

"Thanks for the booze! Oh and by the way, look at the nose."

"what's that?"

"Her nose. To avoid being, uh, overwhelmed by Walker, look at her nose. And for the love of god, don't stand up."

"Heh, thanks for the-" Matt's though process was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Hi Casey! And good morning Matthew." Casey let out a deep throaty grunt. Sarah rolled her eyes and took a seat directly across the desk from her interviewer. Meanwhile, Matt pulled up his cheat sheet once more. The closest he could come to was #63: 'Red blooded male, dead ahead.' Miss Walker, it is a pleasure to finally meet you!"

_The nose. Look at the nose. Look. At. The. Nose._

________________________________________________

_And so it goes…. Remember, like before, reviews= chapters. I realize Casey was a bit OOC, but I'm writing that off to a liberal (actually republican, this is Casey we're talking about here!) amount of booze. Comments? Questions? Concerns? _

_Up next: Will Matt survive the interview with Sarah?_


	3. Sarah

"hmm, that's an interesting question, especially for me. Frankly I don't really know anymore. I don't know who I am, what I believe in."

"Well, what gets you out of bed in the morning?" Matt was doing his best NOT to visualize that scene. And it wasn't working.

"My alarm clock!" She laughed softly. "Well, after I stuck a knife in my last one, Chuck gave me a new one for our first Christmas. Err, that came out wrong. The first Christmas that we were together. That doesn't sound right either…"

"That's ok, I get what you mean. So you haven't skewered the new one yet?"

"No. I haven't. In fact, I've stopped sleeping with a knife under my pillow entirely. It's strange, you know. Almost like I feel safe here. And I never feel safe anywhere; I guess it's just my spy instincts. But this life I've come into, it's really the best of both worlds. For the first time in my life, I actually feel like I have a family who cares about me. I could get used to this."

"By family you mean your team?"

"Not hardly! Well, maybe to some small degree. Casey and I have had a tumultuous relationship, that's for sure. I never thought I would forgive him for arresting Chuck and I, but in the end, he made it up to us. And those first few months in the operation, man that was tough. Constantly having to wonder if your partner is actually your enemy. We ended up having a fistfight, that ended in a draw. But on the whole, we're good friends, and I know I can count on him when I need him. I think I almost see him as the brother I never had. He can be a pain sometimes, but he's there when it counts."

Matt was so absorbed in Sarah's aura that he had completely forgotten to take notes. The pad was sitting there on his leg, his pen in hand, but he was simply spellbound. After a long, awkward pause, he snapped to his senses, realizing that she was waiting for him.

"Interesting. How would you describe your relationship with Chuck?"

"Complicated."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, not really, except to say that, if the circumstances were different, If I didn't have to protect him, then maybe…" She seemed to slowly glaze over.

"So then what do you mean by 'having a family'? If it's not your team, who is it?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Sometimes when I'm having a cover date with Chuck at the Bartowski's house, everything seems so real. They care about me, and I care about them. Sometimes, I think Chuck and Ellie go out of their way to make me feel included. When I was growing up, my family was, well, dysfunctional to say the least. And then I jumped into this career at the CIA which forces me to constantly sever all ties with my friends and family. So when I arrived in Burbank, at the start of all this, I really had nobody. And now, I don't know, it just feels right."

"How long do you think you'll be in the CIA?"

Sarah furrowed her brow and began playing with one of the buttons on her blouse. "I really don't know. Part of me wants... to just throw this whole life away and start afresh. At the same time, for the last 11 years, the CIA and espionage has been my life. I really don't know how well I could cope with leading a normal life."

"How would you say that Chuck has adapted to working for the government?"

"Chuck has really done great, there's no way you could say otherwise. I think even Casey would have to acknowledge that. I worry sometimes, though, because what makes him special is that he honestly tries to get everybody out alive, targets included. He will go out of his way to save people with blood on their hands. Not many people, myself included, have that kind of dedication to this job. Of course there are people like Casey who will shoot at anything that moves.. but you get my point."

"So, why do you save the world?"

"Because I really don't have anywhere else to go besides the CIA. I'd love to get out, but I don't see a future for me beyond the doors at CIA headquarters. I'm sure eventually I'll get to old to do this job, and be forced to retire. I would have never thought that one day, I would be pining for a normal life, almost as bad as Chuck."

"He wants his old life back?"

"Well, not so much anymore. A couple weeks back he made the decision to stay with the CIA for another 2 year stint, but before that, he was antsy to leave. Frankly I don't know why he didn't just leave and go back to his life at buymore. Not that I wish he was gone, but…"

Her phone began to vibrate, cutting her thought short. 'Saved by the bell' she thought as she answered.

"Hi Chuck! What's up?"

"Beckman needs you back at Castle ASAP. Oh, and one other thing, do me a favor and grasp Matt's hand affectionately for a moment. You'll have to tell me his reaction when you get back."

"Uh-huh I'll be sure to do that. See ya sweetie!"

"Sweetie? Casey! Would you pinch me? I think I'm dreaming again!" Sarah could hear a light scuffle through the phone, as Chuck cried out "I said pinch me not break my arm!"

"Boy's! be nice! Mamma will be home soon!" And with that, she left them to their shenanigans.

"Well Mathew, I got to go, best of luck on the book." As she finished her sentence, her hand rested for a moment on his.

"If you ever need more info, give me a call."

"I-I uh, will be sure to, um, do that. Goodbye Miss Walker."

Sarah left the door just a crack open so she could observe her target after she had left the room. He was gulping down a glass of water, losing his tie, and chiding himself for not writing any notes whatsoever.

____________________________________

_Watcha think? Remember, Reviews-New Chapters._

_Up next: The General_


End file.
